<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what makes a villain by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928343">what makes a villain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Corruption Arc, Dream Smp, Fear, Mentions of Death, War, a really short little thing i wrote in less than half an hour, based on yesterday's stream, i have something a little longer in the works but i wanted to post this, kinda a small character study thing?, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Tommy, are we the bad guys?”</em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>alternative title: tommy questions everything he's ever known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what makes a villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy, are we the bad guys?”</p>
<p>Wilbur’s words wouldn’t stop running through his mind. <em>Were</em> they the bad guys?</p>
<p>Wilbur was right in everything he said. Schlatt was a democratically elected leader, whether they liked it or not. Overthrowing him and asserting themselves into power- how was that any less like being a dictator than what Schlatt was doing? What made them better?</p>
<p>Finding out Eret was a traitor had been devastating. They thought it had meant the end of everything they had worked for. What made Tubbo different?</p>
<p>What justified what they were doing? What made what the other’s did worse?</p>
<p>Tommy stared down at his feet, kicking at the dirt slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are they the bad guys?</em>
</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>No, he told himself, we’re not.</p>
<p>They won the popular vote, even if they hadn’t ended up being made president and vice president. It was also clear that very few of L’manburg’s citizens liked Schlatt. He was a cruel leader who, as Dream said, wanted to expand into the SMP’s land.</p>
<p>Yes, Schlatt did nice things sometimes. But that didn't make Tommy a bad guy for standing up for what he believes in. Right?</p>
<p>And maybe Tubbo’s betrayal would hurt Schlatt and Quackity the same way Eret’s hurt them. (Tommy doubted that, but it was still a possibility.) But at least Tubbo wasn’t planning on blowing the place sky high. Unlike Wilbur.</p>
<p>Wilbur.</p>
<p>Wilbur was a whole different story to Tommy. He honestly planned on blowing that place up on the day of the festival. As much as it pained Tommy to think it, if Schlatt isn't the villain, then Wilbur is.</p>
<p>Tommy immediately pushed that thought away, jumping into action. As he began heading for Manburg, he stole a glance back at Pogtopia.</p>
<p>I’ll save Wilbur, he promised himself, I won’t let him be the bad guy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if it’s the last thing I ever do.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys enjoyed this! kudos and comments are appreciated, and my tumblr is @ggoranski if you want to follow me there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>